the_gremlin_gangfandomcom-20200215-history
Make Way for Pops!
Make Way for Pops! is the first episode of The Gremlin Gang. Description Pop Fizz is ready for a special delivery! Plot We zoom into a shot of the Pen's Postal Service, where Pop Fizz, as well as George O' Gungeman and Firey Jr., are waiting on chairs for their packages. Firey Jr. ends up getting sunglasses instead of x-ray glasses, and George gets a letter from the Macy's Parade studio, rejecting his idea for an Oobi balloon. During the wait, Snapshot calls Pop for an emergency, telling him that Dark Food Fight is having a bit of an issue with the computer. Pop Fizz is finally called up by Pen and gets his package, which is very heavy. As he heads out with it, he is run over by a ham vehicle while egg wheels, which knocks Pop over. It is then revealed it's actually Sam-I-Am and Guy-Am-I from "Green Eggs and Ham" riding their HamMobile as seen in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Sam-I-Am apologizes for the inconvenience, and Pop gets an idea. He asks Sam if he can get a ride, but Sam refuses, as there are only 2 seats in the HamMobile, and Guy doesn't want to leave it, so Pop is now stuck carrying it manually, only to find a train station, which is 20 seconds away. Meanwhile, with Lana looking outside at a vacant house. While she bemoans about the lack of neighbors, Marker and Sky arrive, the latter noting that the house hasn't been occupied for years. At that exact moment, a shady figure puts a SOLD sign on the For Sale post. As the three notice, the figure reveals himself as 12-Square, who had decided to prank them. While Sky and Lana bemoan the situation, Marker throws a shovel at him. He misses, and the shovel breaks the window in Cloudy's pile of memorabilia. Characters * 12-Square * Aaron Judge (photo only) * Dark Food Fight * Firey Jr. * George O' Gungeman * Guy-Am-I * Lana * Marker * Oobi (photo only) * Pen * Pop Fizz (starring role) * Sam-I-Am * Sky * Snapshot Recommended Cameos * Red Circle Transcript See here Gallery See here References and Plot Base-offs * Just shortly after 12-Square's prank, Sky says “This can’t be legal!”. This is an actual quote her original T.D.P.I. counterpart said in “Three Zones and a Baby” * The "Fun-For-All-Mart" store seen in the background when Pop Fizz sees the Train Station is an obvious parody of Walmart. Trivia * Eruptor, Wash Buckler, Eye-Brawl, and Eye Small do not physically appear in this episode, despite being the first episode. * The outro in the episode confirms two previously-unannounced episodes alongside the postponed release of ''Neighbor Fever'', which are [[Artichoke on the Loose!|''Artichoke on the Loose!]] and [[Not-So Snowman|''Not-So Snowman]]. Goofs * When Snapshot informs Pop Fizz about Dark Food Fight's computer problems, Dark Food Fight's "Supreme" headband is missing. Episode Link See here ! Category:The Gremlin Gang Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes